It Has Always Been Hermione
by louvreangel
Summary: Harry is engaged to Ginny but he never actually loved her. What happens when he finally decides to talk to Hermione about his true feelings? What is the biggest obstacle they have to overcome to be together? Read and learn;) Rated M for later chapters-don't say I didn't warn!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All credits go to J. K. Rowling.**

**A/N: English is not my native language so if I have any grammar mistakes, ignore them please. Thanks! (:**

**Xx **

It has always been Hermione. From the very beginning, the one he loved, adored and cared about has always been Hermione. His feelings for Ginny were just a force he used to forget Hermione, to move on without her. But he never managed to forget her. She was always in his dreams, every night, kissing Ron passionately. It was a torture to him. Seeing those nude dreams of Ron and Hermione was a nuisance. Ron didn't deserve Hermione.

Harry gritted his teeth with anger then looked at Ginny who was sleeping beside him, naked. They were engaged, staying together. Ginny was already making the organization of the wedding. She was telling everyone that they were going to get married after four months, inviting them all to the wedding. She didn't even bother to ask Harry about his opinion. She was in charge of everything and after sometime, it became annoying for Harry.

Then Harry woke up and went to the kitchen, filled his glass with whiskey. The idea hit him when he was drinking his whiskey on the terrace; he was going to send Hermione a message and meet her. After all, they were best friends, right? Harry missed her. They haven't talked for a long time, probably because of Ron. He was always jealous of Harry and Hermione's friendship—possible relationship.

He started writing a letter. When he was finished, he folded it up and with his new owl, sent it to Hermione. She would get it in a day, he guessed. He was already impatient to get her answer. He smiled and looked at the sky, seeing the stars glittering like his eyes. Then he went back to bed before Ginny noticed his absence.

**Xx**

"_My Dear Hermione,_

_It has been a long time since we haven't seen each other. How are you doing? Where are you? I missed you so much. I really want to see you. Let's go to a friend-to-friend dinner tomorrow evening. Eight p.m. at Andy's Cafe? Hope to see you there._

_Sincerely, Harry."_

Tears filled Hermione's eyes when she read the letter. She always thought Harry forgot her when he engaged Ginny but it seemed not to be the deal at all. She was just paranoid and now she was so happy to have heard from Harry. She was of course going to meet him tomorrow evening but Ron was a huge problem. She had to hide it from him or he would find a way to keep her from going. Or he would come along and she just didn't want that.

So the only way was to tell Ron she was going to meet with Luna. She hated lying to him but to Harry, she had to do it.

**Xx**

At eight p.m. sharp, Harry was at Andy's Cafe, waiting for Hermione to come. He was not actually sure whether she would come or not because she didn't send him an answer but still, he was hopeful. He was drinking Butterbeer like he did in the old days. He sighed. No one could understand how much he missed the old days.

Hermione told Ron that she was going to have a girls night out with Luna and left the house. She was uncomfortable with having lied to Ron but she had no other choice. She wore one simple white t-shirt and jeans for the bottom. She didn't apply much make-up but her cherry flavoured lipstick was enough to make her look all shiny and bright.

When she entered the cafe, her eyes automatically spotted Harry. His back was turned to the door so he couldn't see her. She approached him silently and when she was just behind him, she put her hand on his shoulder. With a slight shiver, Harry stood up from the chair, turned around and faced Hermione. They just stared at each other for a few minutes and then Hermione's eyes filled with water, ready to cry. Harry throw her arms around her, hugging her tightly whereas she cried on his shoulder.

She looked up at him and saw his charming smile. "I missed you Harry." She said sincerely.

"I missed you too Hermione." He said and hugged her once more before letting her go.

She sat in front of him, ordered herself a Fire Whiskey and smiled at him. "How are you doing? It has been so long Harry."

Harry sighed. "Everything's fine. Ginny and I are going to get married after four months. What about you?"

Hermione froze when she heard the word _getting married_. So he was actually going to get married to Ginny. She was surprised and shocked at the same time. Ginny was pretty fast she guessed. They were engaged a month ago and now they were getting married? Wow.

"I—I am fine." She was stammering because of the news she just learnt from Harry—her first love. "Ron and I are… fine. Just fine." She said and forced herself to smile. She succeeded too but Harry knew her better than that.

"What is wrong Hermione?" he asked. She didn't look well and he was unhappy to see her like that.

"It's just…" Hermione started but then gave up. It was no use telling her problems to Harry. He was happy, there was no need to bother him with her own problems. "Nevermind. Let's talk about your upcoming wedding." Hermione reached out for Harry's hand and held it. "Congratulations Harry, I am so happy for you."

Harry looked at their hands and before even thinking about it, took hers to his lips and kissed it. She closed her eyes, feeling the warmth feeling of his lips on her hand. His smooth lips caressed her hand once more before letting it go. Hermione wanted that moment to last forever but it was impossible. It was the wrong time, wrong place… Nothing could work between them and they were both aware of that. There were so many things left untold.

"I don't want you to be happy for me Hermione. Because I am not happy. I don't want to marry Ginny but… I have to." Harry said sincerely. There was no need to lie to Hermione. He lied to her through years anyway; he always acted like they were just friends and like he felt nothing towards her. And now he had to put up with the consequences.

"No you don't!" Hermione suddenly yelled at him. She was not in control of her feelings anymore because they were on surface right now. "Harry, you can still break up with her and move on! You don't have to do anything you don't want to! Stop doing this to yourself. Stop doing things that make you unhappy!"

"The only thing that can make me happy is to stay here and grow old with you Hermione! Do you remember that? Before the war with Voldemort, you told me that. You said—you said that you wished we could have grown old here, together! Do you have any idea how much I want that?" Harry yelled back at her, not caring about anything anymore. He could not keep his feelings to himself anymore, Hermione deserved to know. And if even slightly they had a chance, he would take it. He had nothing to lose, whatsoever.

Hermione stopped before answering. Her mind was filtering everything she just heard. "What are you saying Harry? Are you out of your mind?" she hissed at him. None of this could be true.

"You heard me Hermione." He said and held her hand, squeezing it gently. "Why don't we grow old together? Let's go somewhere where no one can find us. Let's be _together_, forever."

Hermione started crying again. "I can't." Was her only answer.

Harry looked at her with disbelief. Didn't she love him too? "Don't you love me?" he asked.

"No, no I mean… I love you, of course I love you Harry. More than a friend. It has always… Gosh, this is just so hard for me." She was crying more now. Harry got up from his chair and went next to her. He hugged her immediately.

"Then what is the problem Hermione?" he whispered to her ear.

Hermione looked up at him with tired eyes and spoke. "I am pregnant."

**Xx**

**Hey everybody! This is my first Harry&Hermione fanfiction so please be nice to me LOL **

**Anyways, I am in love with this couple and I always wanted them to be together, unfortunately, J. didn't. But they always deserved a chance.**

**So if you like this please review because reviews make me wanna write more. And keep an for the upcoming chapter (:**

**Thanks for reading! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All credits go to J. K. Rowling.**

**A/N: English is not my native language so if you see any grammar mistakes, ignore them please. Thanks! (:**

**Xx**

"What?" Harry asked, shocked. Ron and Hermione were not even married and she was pregnant? What did that twit Ron do?

Hermione was now crying her eyes out because it was all too much for her to handle. She found out that she was pregnant five days ago and the baby was already two-weeks old. She was afraid to have a baby, to be a mother, to be with Ron for the rest of her life.

"I'm sorry." Hermione said in between her tears and hiccups.

"There is nothing to be sorry, Hermione. Just please get yourself together… _For me_." Harry said while caressing her hair smoothly.

She looked at Harry and nodded. She had to be strong, for herself and for the baby. Of course the first thought that came to her mind was to have an abortion but how could she do that to a living thing inside her? The first mistake was to have sex with Ron in the first place. But they were both drunk and alone, plus Ron was pretty insistent.

***Flashback***

_They were drinking red wine beside the fireplace, cuddling each other, making out. After six glasses of wine, they were not aware of anything anymore. They were alone at home and had nothing to do. Ron kept talking and talking, telling her some memories of him at Hogwarts with other girls. Most of them was embarrasing but he didn't care, he wasn't exactly aware of what he was saying or doing anyway._

_That's when his kisses slowly followed their way to her neck, sucking her earlobe with pleasure. Hermione knew where this was going and she wanted to pull herself back but her body betrayed her and stayed still. She, at that moment, didn't care. His kisses were hot on her neck and she was already giving herself in to him. It was giving her a big pleasure to finally do this with _Harry_._

_Her mind was blank for a moment when she noticed who she was thinking about. She was seeing Ron as Harry and it was giving her a big pleasure. The one that made her feel this way wasn't Ron, it was the thought of Harry. Her desire for him was too much to deny so when she looked at Ron, whose hands made their way to her thighs, she only saw Harry. _

_Ron was losing himself slowly so she ripped off her t-shirt and set her chest free. Her purple bra was gently covering her boobs, making her look so hot. When his shaky hands pulled the bra off of her, Hermione managed to pull herself back._

"_Ron…" she said, swallowing twice before talking. "This is wrong."_

"_Why? You love me, I love you. Nothing is wrong." Ron said and grinned, leaned closer to her._

_But Hermione put her hand to his chest and stopped him once more. "What if someone comes?" she tried this time. She was running out of excuses._

"_No one's going to come baby. They are all on vacation. The house is all ours." Ron answered to her last excuse and grabbed one of her boobs, squeezing it tightly. He groaned as he sucked her nipple with satisfaction. Hermione threw her head back and moaned, pulling Ron's hair harshly. Ron took it as encouragement and sucked her other nipple until it became purple slowly. _

_Hermione's hands were trying to take off his shirt while he was unbelting his trousers. When Ron was all naked, he slided Hermione's underwear from her legs. He was trying to tease her by doing it slow but she wasn't teased at all. She seemed rather bored of this. Maybe foreplay was not her thing._

_Ron didn't like the bored expression her Hermione's face and decided to skip the foreplay part. Without any hesitation, he pushed a finger inside of her. Hermione's eyes opened wide and she squirmed, making Ron pump more inside of her. For a few seconds it was hard for her to breathe. "Ron…" she whispered, trying to make him stop but he didn't. He wanted her so bad and this time, nothing was going to stop him. Not even Hermione herself._

_Ron, not waiting another moment, entered her. Hermione didn't see it coming because she was so busy focusing on his fingers inside her. She never understood how it hit her and screamed, tried to break free from his persistent hold but couldn't. Ron was holding her hips so tight that she had no escape. He then started pumping her hips to his, getting in and out of her wildly. Hermione's scream turned into moans and gasped after some time. She was feeling him getting in and out of her faster, harder. As if he was trying to reach somewhere through her tight, wet hole. But the pleasure was undeniable for her. It was her first time and she never wished it to happen like this, yet it did. It was not romantic, it was not meaningful. It was plain, fast and alcohol-caused. Totally for fun. But the fun soon ended with Ron cumming into her. The realisation of not having used a condom hit Ron when he was having a shower, yet he shrugged the thought, not giving a damn about it._

***End of Flashback***

"Does Ron know?" Harry asked after like five minutes of silence.

Hermione shaked her head. "No. And I do not plan on telling him."

Harry knitted his eyebrows. "But he has to know, right?"

"No!" she screamed with anger. "He doesn't have to know about it. I will just have an abortion. I cannot have a baby Harry, not yet. I am too young and not prepared for this!"

Harry nodded. "I understand." Then she took her hand in his. "C'mon, let's go."

Hermione looked at him with questioning eyes. "Where?"

"To an hotel. I don't wanna see Ginny right now and I don't think you want to see Ron. So, if we go to a hotel nearby, we can be alone and no one can disturb us." Harry explained, smiling a little.

Hermione shaked her head. "The last time I was alone with a guy, we had sex and now I have a freaking baby inside me."

"Don't worry Hermione, I won't do anything to you… Unless you want me to." He assured her and they made their way to the hotel, not knowing that the bartender had been listening to them all the while. He was a good friend of Ginny and all these news were going to be reported to Ginny in no time. Biggest gossip ever. And biggest trouble for Harry and Hermione.

**Xx**

**This is my first time writing a nude scene like that but I had to because this story is based on Harry and Hermione's biggest sin ever. Harry is cheating on her fianceé and Hermione is betraying her boyfriend & baby. They both feel guilty but their lust comes first, as you can see. **

**So I hope you like this chapter! New chapter will be coming soon. Don't forget, reviews make me wanna write more! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All credits go to J. K. Rowling.**

**Sorry for the late update! My laptop broke and I had it fixed as soon as possible, that's why I was late. But now, here is the new chapter, waiting to be read by you guys! (:**

**A/N: English is not my native language so if you see any grammar mistakes, ignore them please. Thanks! (:**

_** Anotherboarduser:**_** I wanna specially thank you for writing those long, encouraging reviews because they make me wanna write more really. But I gotta correct a misunderstanding; Ron didn't actually rape her. She didn't actually want it at first but then she enjoyed it too. So it doesn't count as raping I suppose. Just wanted to let you know (:**

**Xx**

"What do you mean you don't know where she is?" Ginny yelled at his big brother, already writing scenerios in her head of Harry and Hermione having sex, going away, getting married.

"_I don't know_!" Ron yelled back. He was writing the worst case scenerio in his head which was Harry and Hermione got married and left the country, for good.

"How can you let a new pregnant woman outside on a rainy day like this?" Ginny deadpanned him. The thing was, he had no idea of the pregnancy—until then.

His eyes opened wide. "Wh—what pregnancy?" He stammered. There was no way Hermione was pregnant. Then he thought of the night they had sex and remembered they didn't use protection. With that, he took his head in his hands and sat down on the sofa, trying to calm himself. How could Hermione do this to him? She was carrying a baby of him, they were supposed to get married. She wasn't supposed to run away with that douchebag Harry.

Ginny narrowed her eyes and then smiled devilishly. "Oh, you didn't know." Then she got closer to him and poked him in the chest. "But now you know. So get your so-called-girlfriend under control. _Immediately_."

Then she stormed out of the house, leaving Ron looking at her with hatred.

**Xx**

"Are you better?" Harry asked Hermione as he gave her a cup of tea. After having dinner, it was time to relax a little bit. The hotel room was pretty well decorated and it had a huge window which you could see the sea from there clearly.

Harry cuddled Hermione. He knew she needed it. They were comfortable in each others' arms and they wished this moment could last forever. They felt relaxed and _free_ most importantly. It was a feeling that they forgot a long time ago.

"Yes, thank you." She replied as she kissed his shoulder. She inhaled his intoxicating scent and tried not to kiss him more. She was fighting the urge to touch him more and it was hard when they were so close.

Harry smiled and caressed her cheek. Her smooth, beautiful skin was warm under his hand and it felt good. He wanted more but he knew he was not allowed so he didn't want to push it. She made it clear that she didn't want anything to happen tonight and he was going to respect that.

That's when Hermione put the coffee mug on the table beside the bed and faced him. She caressed his cheek slowly as his eyes focused on her lips. When she leaned in closer, Harry didn't lose any time and kissed her on the lips. At first he gave her space to pull herself back but she didn't use it, instead she pulled him closer. Their bodies were touching and it was becoming hotter and hotter every second for both of them. Maybe it was time to get their clothes off they thought.

He took her t-shirt off of her and noticed she was not wearing a bra. Her big boobs were in front of him, as if calling him to suck them until she started screaming.

Hermione noticed this and giggled, unbuttoned Harry's trousers while he was taking his shirt off. They were both impatient about what was going to happen and they didn't want to take it long. They wanted to be as one and Hermione needed him inside her. She remembered her first time with Ron; how she thought at first that it was Harry and how she enjoyed it by thinking that it was actually Harry… She blushed, making Harry more excited than he normally was.

They both passed the foreplay and came to the point immediately. When he entered her fast and hard, she bit her tongue not to scream. She let out a sigh as Harry sped up immediately, pumping into her harshly. Hermione arched herself to get closer to Harry, as he cupped her ass in his hands, going in and out faster. Hermione squeezed her boobs as she moaned with pleasure, catching Harry's attention. He groaned, leaned in closer and sucked her neck, licking it afterwards.

Hermione laughed because she was tickled and instictly tried to get away from Harry. He laughed with her as he pulled his penis from her, kissing her thighs, biting her legs… He was enjoying his time with her lower body. That's when he licked her clitoris and Hermione stood there with a slight shock, not knowing what he was doing. He first entered a few fingers in her making her gasp for air, then he started sucking all the juice from her. Her mind went blank as he kept his job down there. She, for a moment, didn't even know what her name was. No one has ever done something like that to her.

When he was done, he looked at her face and saw her eyes were closed, with a satisfied expression on her face. But he was not done, not even close to be done. "Turn around" he whispered into her ear. Her brows knitted, not understanding why she was supposed to turn around but obeyed him. She had no idea what was about to happen.

Harry grinned and kissed her ass, slowly sliding his fingers in her anal. She screamed, immediately pulling herself away from him. She turned around and faced him. Her face gave him a clear _No_ so he didn't push it. They continued like that never happened and enjoyed the rest of the night. After all, they had time till morning.

**Xx**

It was morning and they had breakfast in bed. That's when he couldn't hold himself back and knew it was time to say this to Hermione. She deserved this and they could be happy together. None of them had to be together with the Weasleys.

"Hermione…"

She looked at him, smiling. "Yes?"

"Marry me." He spurted out.

Her eyes opened wide. "Wh—what… This… Wait… What?" she was stammering. She had no idea what to tell him.

He smiled and took her hand. "Marry me Hermione. We can be happy together." He assured her.

She smiled and bit her lip. "I'd love to be with you Harry but you are engaged."

He sighed and pouted. "I'll break up with her. Don't worry, everything will be okay." He said.

_It was time_ he thought. He was going to break up with Ginny and get together with Hermione, the true woman he wanted and loved through years. He knew how Ginny was struggling with this wedding thing and telling her to break up was going to upset her so bad but he had no other choice. Hermione was pregnant, Ron was persistent and most importantly, Harry didn't want to spend one more minute with Ginny. He hated her actually.

_It is going to be fine_, he thought to himself. He had no idea what he was going to face when he got home and faced Ginny…

**Xx**

**Reviews are like candies, as you all know! Thank you so much for reading! New chapter coming soon (;**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All credits go to J. K. Rowling.**

**Sorry for the late update! I just didn't have any inspiration to write. This chapter was so hard for me to write actually so it might suck. Don't say I didn't warn! Anyways… Enjoy (:**

**A/N: English is not my native language so if you see any grammar mistakes, ignore them please. Thanks! (:**

**xxxxx**

When Harry got home, he had no idea what he was going to face. Ginny was sitting there on the couch, with her arms crossed on her chest. She had a bottle of wine in front of her which meant she had been drinking and when he got closer to her, the thick smell of alcohol meant that she was also drunk. All this was not a good sign, he could tell. There was obviously a storm coming on his way.

"Where have you been?" Ginny asked suspiciously. Already knowing the answer though.

"I was out with friends." Harry answered with a cold voice.

That's when Ginny stood up from the couch fiercely and stood right in front of Harry. "Did it feel good?" she hissed to his face. The alcohol smell was now more obvious than before.

"What felt good?" he asked, feeling confused.

"Fucking _her_." She answered as she narrowed her eyes.

Harry knitted his eyebrows. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I am talking about your so-called-affair with that Granger bitch!" she yelled at him as she poked him in the chest as hard as she could.

Harry's eyes opened wide. "You cannot talk to her like that!"

"Was it good I asked?!" she repeated her question, shouting now.

"Yes it was good!" Harry yelled back. "It was better than fucking _you_!"

He said and turned, leaving the room and Ginny behind. Her eyes filled with water as he left and she started picking things and throwing them on the wall. Her anger was not under control anymore and she was going to make those two pay for this shit so bad. Because she was a girl who would _never_ go to bed mad; she would stay awake and plot a good revenge scenerio.

**xxxxx**

Ron was waiting for Hermione to come but he didn't know what to say to her. How was he going to ask her whether he was with Harry or not? He was not able to control his anger at that moment and he was afraid he might hurt Hermione, the love of his life. But seemed like _he_ was not the love of _her_ life.

Hermione opened the door and got into the house, directly going to the bedroom. But on her way to upstairs, Ron grabbed her arm and made her face him forcefully.

"Ron! You scared me!" Hermione screamed at him as she tried to break free from his insistent hold.

"Where were you?" he asked with a cold voice.

"With Luna." Hermione lied, saying the first thing that came to her mind.

"Stop lying to me!" he shouted at her as he twisted her arm a little bit.

Hermione screamed with both fear and a slight pain. "I am not—"

Ron didn't even let her finish the sentence. "Bullshit! You were with Harry and I know it! I also know that you are freaking pregnant, so stop lying!"

Hermione stopped struggling and blinked a few times, trying to understand if he heard him right. How the hell could he know that she was pregnant?

"I—I am…" she started but then went silent. What was she even going to say?

"You are not going to leave this house again Hermione. Ever." He said and let go of her hand as she ran to the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

**xxxxx**

Both Ron and Ginny were keeping Harry and Hermione at home which was pretty hard because after some time, it became a war between the couples. Harry once pulled his wand and cast a frozing spell on Ginny. Also Hermione once cast a spell on Ron to make him fall asleep.

This kept happening all the time but nevertheless, Harry and Hermione kept seeing each other. After some time, they seriously thought about getting away and marrying secretly but that'd be unfair to a lot of people. First of all, what were they going to tell Molly and Arthur? They were devestated since the death of Fred and just when they found happiness because both their kids were happy, it was going to be ruined. No, no they couldn't. Harry and Hermione couldn't do such thing to them. Also not to Ginny and Ron too.

"We got to stop seeing each other Harry." Hermione said sadly. Tears were about to fall down from her eyes in any second and she was holding herself back so hard.

Harry sighed. "Yeah I know… But I really… I want to be with you all the time Hermione. You know my feelings for you."

"We can't do this Harry. Not to Ron, not to Ginny, not to Arthur and Molly… This is just… Bad. This is a sin." Hermione wiped her eyes as a few teardrops fell down from her cheeks finally.

"I know." Harry said. Shortly after they got up and left the hotel, agreeing that this was going to be the last time they ever saw each other.

**xxxxx**

_6 Months Later_

"Oh my God, she has grown so much." Said Ron as he caressed Hermione's belly tenderly.

"I know. And she kicks a lot." Hermione said and smiled at him.

"I am going to work now. I might be late today, so have dinner without me. Love you." He said and kissed her forehead before leaving.

Hermione's smile disappeared from her face. She found a letter the other night that Ron hid from her for two weeks. It was not a letter actually. It was an invitation. An invitation to Harry and Ginny's wedding.

Hermione closed her eyes and tried not to think about it but that didn't work. Since the day they agreed on not seeing each other, she hadn't heard from him. And with Ron, they closed the subject, never talked about it. They were having a nice, healthy baby girl and Hermione was going to respect that. She was going to be a loving wife who loves her kid and husband, not a woman who also has an affair with his husband's bestfriend.

The wedding was after two days and clearly they were not going. She didn't want to go anyway but she was wondering what Harry was doing. Was he happy? Was he sad? Did he _really_ want to marry Ginny?

She couldn't hold herself anymore and wrote a letter to him, sending it with her new owl to him. She wished she would get an answer quick because her last wish was to be caught by Ron.

**xxxxx**

**Please review, because reviews make me wanna write more! Thanks for reading! (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All credits go to J. K. Rowling.**

**Okay so I'm ending this story because I'm slowly running out of inspiration and ideas. So I thank everyone who has followed this story so far. And those who reviewed, favourited, thank you sooo much because that meant a lot! Enjoy the last chapter (:**

**A/N: English is not my native language so if you see any grammar mistakes, ignore them please. Thanks! (:**

* * *

Harry was having breakfast when he got the mail. He looked at Ginny who was watching TV and without being seen by her, he went to the bathroom. His hands were shaking while holding the letter because it had been a long time since he heard from Hermione. He missed her so much. Everytime he had sex with Ginny, her face would pop up and mess up with his head.

He sighed as he opened the letter and started reading it.

"Dear Harry,

It has been a long time, I know. I should have written to you. I missed you so much. My baby is now six months old and is a girl. I wanna name her Lily so much but Ron won't let me. I hope you're fine. I heard you're getting married so I wanted to say congratulations. Harry, be happy for me, okay? We won't make it to your wedding so… Just don't forget I love you. I love you and I always will.

Sincerely,

Hermione."

Harry's eyes filled with tears and he wiped them away immediately. Then he ripped the letter in pieces, threw it to the toilet and flushed it. His heart broke into pieces while doing it but he had no other choice because that was the best way to destroy the letter. If Ginny saw that, it'd be a disaster.

He got out of the toilet and went to the living-room where Ginny was watching TV.

"I'm going to go meet with Neville, I promised him darlin." He said as he smiled widely. This was his best poker face ever.

Ginny looked up and smiled. "Oh, okay. Have fun babe."

Harry went closer and gave her a kiss then left home immediately. He secretly got into the house from the back door and made his way upstairs where he could write a letter and send it to Hermione.

The minute he started writing it, tears filled up his eyes again. But this time, he made up his mind. He was not going to lose her once more.

* * *

Ron was out with his new friends from town so Hermione was alone when she got Harry's letter.

"Make some tea, I'm coming." Was the only sentence in the letter. Hermione's eyes opened wide as she panicked. Harry was seriously coming over? What if Ron came early and saw them together? Or what if Ginny followed Harry? He was not thinking. No. This was not good at all. But still, she got up and went to the kitchen to make some tea.

After like fifteen minutes, the door knocked. Hermione's heart felt like it was going to come out of its place. She was scared but excited at the same time.

She went and opened the door to see a smiling Harry in front of her. God, how much she missed him. His cologne, his messy black hair and those blue eyes… They didn't lose any time as they started kissing each other hungrily. Their tongues were dancing in a slow motion, making them feel weak and strong at the same time.

Hermione was going to let the moment last but then she pulled herself back. "Come in." She said, noticing they were kissing at the door. He went in to the flat and they both stared at each other. "We've got to talk." She said as she led him to the dining-room.

They both sat on the couch in an awkward silence. It was Harry who broke the silence first.

"Your belly has grown so much."

Hermione smiled. "Yeah, I know. It's a weird feeling, you know… Being a mum."

Harry smiled. Then he took her hand in his. "Ron doesn't deserve any of this." He hissed at her. He was getting angry every second thinking that Ron was going to live a perfect life that he didn't deserve.

Hermione didn't say anything as tears started falling down from her cheeks. Harry regretted what he just said and wiped away a tear from her cheek. "I love you Hermione."

"I know Harry. And I love you too." She said.

"Then why did you leave me?"

"You know why!" she yelled. "I am pregnant to Ron's child and… and… It was just wrong! We were having an affair which everybody knew about and… It felt wrong…"

"Let's leave together." Harry suddenly suggested. He knew this was a crazy idea but all he wanted was being with her for the rest of his life.

Hermione's eyes opened wide. "Are you insane?!"

"Maybe. I don't know. The only thing I know is that I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Every day when we were apart, I have always thought of you. I always dreamt the day when we would be married, with your child and… Everything would be perfect Hermione, just imagine. Don't you love me?" Harry asked.

"Of course I love you." Hermione whispered.

"Then let's go somewhere together. We can make them forget everything about us." Harry said.

Hermione pulled her hand back. "No. I promised myself not to do that spell again. You know when I had to do that spell to my parents and it was a disaster… Just… No."

"Why not?!" Harry yelled at her. "Please Hermione." He got up and went closer to her, kneeling in front of her. "Please marry me."

She was stunned. She didn't know what to say, what to do… But she knew that she loved Harry and guessed it was enough for both of them.

* * *

When Ron came home she kissed him on the cheek and held her wand in her hand, whispering "Obliviate".

After a few seconds all her pictures were gone from the frames, all their memories were erased from Ron's brain. He was now looking at the ceiling, with empty eyes. Tears filled her eyes as she left home with the luggage she prepared before he came home.

* * *

When Ginny saw Harry was holding his wand, she was scared. But before she could say anything a green light came right to her and her mind went blank. She was now looking at the man in front of her with empty eyes, not knowing who the hell he was or how he made his way into her house.

He left saying "Goodbye".

* * *

_A Year Later_

Harry and Hermione were sitting at the balcony, watching the beautiful sunset while Lily was sleeping inside. She was already a year old which was a big thing for both of them.

"Sometimes I feel guilty for what we've done." She whispered.

Harry's hand caressed hers. "Me too. But we deserved it baby. And wasn't it worth this happiness?"

"It was. It is." She said and they kissed, passionately, caringly.

They have been together for a year and they never regretted their decisions and actions. Making Ron and Ginny forget all about them was hard for both of them but they had no other choice. They wanted and needed to be together. It was their destiny to be together. Hermione never wanted to marry Ron and Harry never wanted to marry Ginny. Because it has always been Hermione. _It has always been them._

**THE END**

**Hope you enjoyed this fanfiction from the very beginning. Thanks for your support, reviews, favourites… I really appreciate them so much! (:**

**Hope to see you on another Harmony fanfiction. (:**

**Xoxo Louvreangel**


End file.
